Starting Fresh
by Wanna Buy A Duck
Summary: Maximum Ride is the one of the best gymnasts in the state. She suddenly moves half way across the country. She makes some new friends and develops a crush on one of them, she just doesn't want to admit it. Max starts getting visits from a mystryious masked man, they turn into something worse. How will things work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

**Summary:**

**Maximum Ride is the one of the best gymnasts in the state. She suddenly moves half way across the country. She makes some new friends and develops a crush on one of them, she just doesn't want to admit it. When Max starts getting visits from a mystryious masked man, they turn into something worse. How will things work out?**

**I hope you like my new story! I love the Maximum Ride books so that's why I'm writing this. **

Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

The day I found out I was moving half way across the country, I was devastated. I had to leave my friends, schoo, and my home for the past 17 years. Currently my brother, Gazzy, my sister, Angel, and my mom were in the car driving to our new house. "Are we there yet?" Angel asked. I rolled my eyes, it was the 29th time she asked. Yes I kept count. "About another hour" my mom said. Gazzy and Angel both groaned, I just took out my Ipod and listened to it.

One of the worst things about moving was I had to leave the gymnastics team. Of course I would join the one at my new school, but I loved the one at my old school. We all became so close. My coach had told me on my last day that, and I quote, "You are the best gymnast I've ever had. Keep up the good work and I can garuntee you will go far with it." I have loved gymnastics since I was 5, I'm 17 now. Let me get one thing straight: I'm not one of those stuck up popular girl cheerleader's that everyone hates.

Two hour, 18 songs, 1 stop, and 13 more "Are we there yet?"'s later, we were finally at our new house. It was bigger than our last one, but not by much. Angel ran out of the car and Gazzy followed. "Max?" my mom said

"Hmm"

"Would you help me bring some boxes?"

"Yeah, sure" I said. I hopped out of the car and then to the moving truck that had just pulled up. When I got out of the car I saw our new neighbors outside. There were two guys and a girl. They were playing basketball in the driveway. I walked to the back of the truck and picked up the first box I saw. It said _Angel's toys _on the side. "Where is Angels room going to be?" I asked my mom.

"I don't know yet, but you can pick your room first. So, go choose." she said. I lugged the box into the house and set it down on the floor in the middle of the room. I walked upstairs. I definatly wanted an upstairs room. I found a bathroom, a closet, and one bedroom. I walked into the bedroom and I immediatly fell in love with it. There was a big window seat, a large closet, and the room itself was pretty big. This is definatly my room.

My mom and I brought in all the boxes, and the movers brought in all the furniture. When the movers left we had all the bed rooms set up, and by the way I got the room I wanted, all the furniture in the living room and dining room set up and had unpacked five boxes. It was almost nine so my mom made us all go to bed. I went upstairs to my room, I loved saying that I don't know why, and changed into my pajama's. I craweld into bed and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. It was a very long day.

I woke up and saw Angel was ontop of me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waking you up. We were invited to play over at the neighbors house while mom unpacks our stuff"

"Okay let me change and I'll be right over." Angel nodded then left my room. I changed into some jean shorts and a dark blue T-shirt. I brushed my teeth and hair, slipped some shoes on and then headed out the door. I saw Angel and Gazzy with the two boys and the girl from yesterday. The older looking boy was tall, had black hair and was wearing all black. It's like 100 degree's outside how is he wearing that? He was also pretty hot, if I may say so myself. The other boy was was still pretty tall but shorter than the other and had lighter hair. The girl had darker skin and curly hair.

I walked over the them and was greeted by Angel. The older boy came up to me and Angel. "Hey, I'm Nicholas but everyone calls me Fang." he said.

"Hey I'm Max"

"Is that short for Maxine or something?"

"Max is short for Maximum."

"Cool name" He said.

"You too"

"The other boy is Iggy, and the girl is Nudge"

"I guess you already met Gazzy and Angel"

"Yeah, where did you get the name Gazzy?"

"Believe me you don't want to know" I said shaking my head. Fang and I walked up to Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy. "Max?" I heard my mom yell. I looked over and she waved me over to her. "I'll be right back" I said. I jogged over to see what she wanted. She needed help moving something so I did and then headed back. I heard them all arguing over something. "No, you can't!" Angel said. "It's completly possible to do three flips!" Nudge said next. "I kinda agree with Angel" Fang said. "I agree with Nudge" Gazzy said. "Max!" Gazzy yelled. "Can you show them that it's possible to do three flilps in the air?"

"First, how did this argument start?"

"Well Nudge wants to be a cheerleader and said she was going to be able to do three flips in the air someday. I don't think anyone can do that" Fang said.

"Show them it's possible" Gazzy said.

"Okay..." I said at the same time Fang said "How is she going to do that?"

"Just watch" Is all I said. I took my shoes off and walked into the grass. I took a deep breath before running a few feet then doing a back handspring. After I launched myself back into the air with my arms I actually managed to do three full flips before landing perfectly. "_I _can do three flips in the air, _you _guys I'm pretty sure can't" I said as I walked back to them. Nudge's jaw hit the floor. "Unless you want to eat flies, I'd close you're mouth" I said. She snapped out of it and closed her mouth. "That was amazing" she said. "You're really good"

"Thank you" I said.

**So what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

* * *

Previously

"Just watch" Is all I said. I took my shoes off and walked into the grass. I took a deep breath before running a few feet then doing a back handspring. After I launched myself back into the air with my arms I actually managed to do three full flips before landing perfectly. "_I _can do three flips in the air, _you _guys I'm pretty sure can't" I said as I walked back to them. Nudge's jaw hit the floor. "Unless you want to eat flies, I'd close you're mouth" I said. She snapped out of it and closed her mouth. "That was amazing" she said. "You're really good"

"Thank you" I said.

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Max's POV**

After a few more hours of being at Fang's house, our mom called us inside to start setting up the rest of our rooms. "Will I see you at school tomorrow?" Fang asked.

"Yeah" I groaned.

"Cool, well I guess I'll see you later"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye" Fang said. Angel and Gazzy said goodbye too, and then we all walked back over to our house.

It was almost ten when I had finished unpacking all my things. I was pretty tired so I decided to just go to bed. I did have to start my new school tomorrow.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _My alarm clock blared. I smacked it off and then rolled off my bed. Literally. I hit the floor with a loud _thud. _I picked myself up and then walked into the bathroom. When I was done brushing my teeth, hair and getting dressed I walked downstairs and grabbed a Pop-Tart. My mom walked into the kitchen. "You ready for your first day?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I guess" I said.

"Alright well you better get a move on or you're going to be late." I nodded and then headed out the door. "Hey Max!" Iggy yelled from across the street.

"Hey"

"You want to walk with us to school?"

"Sure" I said. The school was about a fifteen minute walk from our houses. It was Iggy, Fang and me. Nudge was in eight grade, same as Gazzy and Angel was still in elementary school. Fang and I were Juniors and Iggy was a softmore.

When we got to school, Fang showed me the fron office and I got my schedule and locker. My schedule was:

**1st Math**

**2nd Launguae Arts**

**3rd Art**

**4th History**

**Lunch**

**5th Gym**

**6th Science**

**7th Chorus**

**8th Free Period**

I was searching for my locker when I ran into Iggy. "Hey Max... oh your locker is right next to mine" he said.

"Well were is your locker because I can't find mine"

"It's the next hall over, I'll show you" I nodded.

"Let me see you're schedule"

"Okay..." I handed it to him. He looked it over and he had a look of... curiosity (?) on his face. "What's up with the face?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just Fang has like the exact same classes" he said. So, I get to spend my day with Fang... I thought to myself. The bell rang signaling the start of 1st period. Just like Iggy said Fang was there. I didn't like math but I was good in it. The teacher was a little weird though. "Iggy told me that we have every class together" I whispered to Fang during the middle of the period. "Let me see" he said and I handed him my schedule. He nodded and then said. "We do" The rest of the day was uneventful until I went to gym.

I got my gym clothes and walked out to the gym. There were mats on the other side of the room and some girls were doing kartwheels. A red haird girl came up to me and then glared at me. She walked over to me and said "I heard you have every period with my Fangy. Don't get any idea's he is MINE."

"Okay, first I don't like him, second, I pretty sure he doesn't belong to you and third I couldn't care less what you want." I said back with as much venom in my voice as possible. The girl just huffed and walked away.

A few minutes later the coach walked in and of course had to introduce me. "Everyone this is Maximum Ride" Coach said.

"Call me Max" I said.

"Of course, now Max, I've heard that you are a very talented gymnast... would you mind demonstrating?" I sighed but agreed. Whenever someone found out that I was a the best gymnast in the state they ALWAYS wanted me to prove it. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Do you want a challenge?"

"Sure" I said. Nothing was really hard for me to do in gymnastics, it just came so nautrally. "Lets see how many Back Handsprings you can do without stopping." The 'red haired wonder' coughed and then said "None" inbetween them. People started to laugh a little until I shot back "I can do 27 in a row. My trainer back in california had me do it" I said as I walked to the far end of the gym. I got there and the started doing the back handsprings. I did it until I hit the wall on the other side of the gym. I counted 16, until I had to stop because of the wall. "That was impressive" coach said. "Now for today's lesson..." I sat down and then zoned out.

Gym went by quickly as did science. I liked science, I thought it was fun. Chorus was next. The teacher was very laid back. Her name was Mrs. Smith, a pretty basic name, easy to remember. She introduced me and then told me what they basically do. I learned that on friday's everyone had to sing a song infront of the class. Great.

My free period was spent talking to Fang about nothing really. We just sat, and talked, and were bored. Fang and Iggy wanted to walk together back home but I wanted to stay. I had a few questions to ask my gym teacher... about gymnastics. They reluctently agreed and I asked coach about gymnastics. He said there was a team at the school and that if I wanted in that I would have to try out. I wanted to join it. I would try out tomorrow after school.

I started to walk home and about half way there a hand came over my mouth and a blindfold over my eyes. I tried to scream and was kicking everything I could. "STOP!" a deep male voice said. I immidiatly did. That voice scared me. "Maximum Ride" The voice said. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again" it finished. Who was this guy? What did he want? "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth but if you scream, I will cut your tounge out." He took his hand off my mouth. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't want anything, but I am going to give you something" He said and then I felt a sharp sting in my lower back. "What was that?" I demanded.

"None of your buisness and if you tell anyone about this I will make you suffer" He said. A few seconds later the blindfold came off but nobody was around. I ran all the way home. I didn't tell anyone, and I didn't talk to anyone the whole night. I stayed in my room the whole night and eventually sleep overcame me.

**Who is this mysterious man? You will find out soon enough. Hope you liked it! Anyways... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

**I'm not in gymnastics so sorry if I get any of the moves wrong :/**

Previously:

"I don't want anything, but I am going to give you something" He said and then I felt a sharp sting in my lower back. "What was that?" I demanded.

"None of your buisness and if you tell anyone about this I will make you suffer" He said. A few seconds later the blindfold came off but nobody was around. I ran all the way home. I didn't tell anyone, and I didn't talk to anyone the whole night. I stayed in my room the whole night and eventually sleep overcame me.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Max's POV**

When I woke up I looked at the clocked. It was five. I didn't have to get up yet, but I did. I took a shower and got ready for school. Today was my tryout for the gymnastics team as well. I was excited.

I grabbed an apple on my way out the door. I met up with Fang and Iggy outside my house. "Hey Max" Iggy said.

"Hey Iggy, hey Fang"

"We didn't see you yesterday after school. Is everything okay?" Iggy asked. The memory of the mysterious guy came back to me and I immediatly thought of what he had stabbed my lower back with. "Y-yeah, everything's fine I was just tired" I lied. I was really in my room freaking out over that guy. "Alright, will we see you today?"

"Probably not I have the gymnastics tryout today"

"Okay well maybe tomorrow. I better get going see you later" he said. I reliezed we were at school now and Iggy was leaving towards his group of friends. "Max?" Fang said. I totally forgot he was here. "Yeah?"

"You, like, zoned out. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I nodded my head. "I'm fine" I lied again. He was about to say something else but the bell rang and we had to go to first period. Unfortunalty I had every period with Fang so I know he would ask me more about yesterday. I groaned in my head. I really didn't want to talk about it.

First and second period went by slow as always. Art was fun, we started a new project, and history we also started a project. Fang and I walked to lunch. "So Max..." Iggy began once we sat down at lunch. "Do you think you'll make the team?"

"Of course I'm going to make the team" I said. Iggy chuckled a little and then we continued to eat.

The rest of the day was uneventful. It never seemed to end. When it was finally time for my tryout I was really excited. I changed into some black spandex shorts and a light blue tank top. When I walked into the gym, there were a few mats layed out, a beam, and the uneven bars. I also saw a group of girls at the back of the gym. The teacher walked in the room and announced to the girls that I was trying out.

Lucky me I thought when I saw the red head from gym yesterday. "Alright" she sighed. "Lets see what you got"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. She turned to her friends and they talked for a minute. "Lets see you do a sissors leap on the beam" she said. I walked over to the beam and mounted it. I did as she said and if I say so myself did it perfectly. "Now do a split leap" She said. I did that and again... Perfection. "Now do an arabesque" I did that too, and for a third time, I did it without mistake. "Onto to uneven bars" The red haired wonder said. I walked over there ready for anything. "Do a tap swing, piked Jager, and a Geinger." She said. I did them. The bars weren't my favorite part of gymnastics but they were a close second. I executed them perfectly. Lissa looked annoyed at how good I was. I am the best gymnast in the state. I even had a professional gymnasts coach come to one of my practices one day. She told me I was one of the best she's ever seen. "Alright, now lets see a floor routine. Do a few back and front hand springs, hand stands, round off's, planches and arabians" I did them like she asked. The floor was my least favorite but I was amazing at it. I did it as she said.

When I was finished, I went up to them. They said they would tell me tomorrow if I made it or not. I exited the gym and started my walk home. "Max, wait up" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around and saw Fang. "Hey Fang, why are you still here?"

"I had detention" he said.

"Oh"

"How was your tryout?"

"Good I guess, that read head was there. I don't like her"

"You mean Lissa?" He questioned. "I don't like her either" He scrunched his nose, which made him look cute. Wait? did I just call Fang cute? anyway, I said to him. "I don't think she wants me on the team but I know I made it because the coach was looking at me with this look in his eyes that just screamed 'You are definatly on the team.'"

"Well early congradulations"

"Thanks" The rest of the walk was in a comfortable silence.

**Fang POV**

When I saw Max walk out of the gym I called her name. "Hey Fang, why are you still here?" she asked. She hot in her gymnastic clothes. Did I just call Max hot? I've only know her, what, two days? "I had detention" I told her. We talked a little bit more then a comfortable silence fell over us.

We said out goodbye's when we got to out houses. I walked into my house and then to my room. I started to do my homework and that's when I heard the screaming.

**Dun dun dun! Who's screaming? why? you'll just have to wonder about it til I update... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: We said out goodbye's when we got to out houses. I walked into my house and then to my room. I started to do my homework and that's when I heard the screaming.

Chapter 4

**Fang POV**

When I heard the screaming I immediatly stopped what I was going and tryed to find out where it was coming from. I looked down the street and then at Max's house. Max. It was Max who was screaming. I ran over there and broke the lock on the door open. I ran up to Max's room.

She was on the floor. I ran over to her and pulled her into my lap. "What's wrong?" I asked her. Her face was scrunched up in pain. "My... my back" she breathed out. I pulled her up futher so she was sitting up. I pulled her shirt up so I could see her back. It looked... there were no words to discribe it. Her back was... moving. You could see whatever it was under her skin move. "Max, your back is moving" I told her. She screamed out in pain again.

I wanted to tell her everything would be okay but I couldn't because I didn't know if everything was. After a while, her back stopped moving. "Max... what happened?"

"I-I don't know." she said breathing hard.

"Does it still hurt?"

"It's sore put not nearly as painful as before?"

"Where are your parents?"

"My mom is at work"

"Your dad?"

"Don't know him. Don't tell my mom about this" She said getting into a sitting positon. "Why don't you want her to know"

"Just promise me you won't tell her"

"... Alright I won't tell her"

"Thank you" She said. I got up then helped her up. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, thanks again"

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow" I said then left her house. I knew exactly what was happening... the same thing happened to me four years ago.

**Max's POV  
**

After Fang left, I went to my bed to try and sleep. It didn't come. I thought about what had happened earlier. What was happening with my back? Would it happen again? If it did would it hurt more? That was the worse pain I had ever felt.

I really should stop thinking about it. I tryed again to fall asleep. This time I did... for five minutes until my alarm clock came on and I chucked it across the room. Atleast today was friday. I got out of bed, changed into some capri's, a T-shirt, and converse, brushed my teeth and hair, grabbed my school bag and then was out the door.

I met up with Fang and Iggy on the way to school. Fang was acting all weird. "Iggy?"

"Yup" I waved him over and whispered.

"Can you walk up ahead for a second I have to talk to Fang alone for a minute"

"Sure thing, don't go getting all romantic though" Iggy said. I rolled my eyes then went over to Fang. "What's up your acting all weird"

"Nothing, it's... nothing"

"That's such a lie, common please tell me"

"Promise not to freak out"

"I swear"

"Well remember last night? The same thing happened to me about four years ago"

"Really? What happened?"

"Well I got those pains a few more times and then the last time it happened... I... the last time it happened I..."

"What happened? You can tell me."

"I grew wings"

"Wings?" I asked in disbelif.

"Yes, I know it sounds crazy and I'll even prove it if you want me to"

"Well that's really hard to belive so I'm going to need proof"

"Fine, today after school come over to my house and I'll show you"

"Okay, so if you grew wings, then I'm... growing wings?"

"Yes, I don't know why so don't ask. I do know that it's some type of experiment from this place called the school though."

"OKay, well talk more about this later"

"Sure, see in... well all my classes" I laughed a little.

"Bye Fang" I said and walked to my locker.

**Fang's POV**

I didn't want to tell Max but I needed to. She had a right to know since this was happening to her now. I didn't tell her I knew the guy who ran the school. Well not personally but I knew his name. Jeb.

The day went by slow. I loved having Max in all my classes. By the time music rolled around I was happy. I already had my song ready. "Fang, it's your turn" the teacher said. I grabbed a guitar and started playing

(Here I Go Again by Whitesnake) **(I think this song suits Fang)**

_No, I don't know where I'm going  
But, I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time  
Here I go again  
Here I go again_

Tho' I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord, I pray  
You give me strength to carry on,  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time

I'm just another heart in need of rescue,  
Waiting on love's sweet charity  
An' I'm gonna hold on  
For the rest of my days,  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams  
[ Lyrics from: w/whitesnake/here+i+go+again_ ]  
An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time

But, here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go

'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,

Everyone clapped for me. I was by far the best guy singer in the class. I sat down and then Max was called up to sing. I wonder what she sounded like.

(Fighter by Christina Aguilera)

_After all that you put me through,_  
_You think I'd despise you,_  
_But in the end I wanna thank you,_  
_'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_  
_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_  
_'Cause I've had enough_  
_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_  
_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_  
_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_  
_Just how capable I am to pull through_  
_So I wanna say thank you_  
_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_  
_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_  
_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_  
_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_  
_'Cause you dug your own grave_  
_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_  
_But that won't work anymore, no more,_  
_It's over_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_  
_So I wanna say thank you_  
_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew_  
_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_  
_Could only see the good in you_  
_Pretend not to see the truth_  
_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_  
_Through living in denial_  
_But in the end you'll see_  
_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I_  
_I ain't gonna stop_  
_There is no turning back_  
_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_You thought I would forget_  
_But I remembered_  
_'Cause I remembered_  
_I remembered_  
_You thought I would forget_  
_I remembered_  
_'Cause I remembered_  
_I remembered_

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Max was an amazing singer. "That was great Max, you know what I'm going to have you and Fang do a duet." The bell rang and then we all left.

I met up with Max ouside the school and we started to walk home. Iggy was talking with some of his friends. "So I got good news" Max said.

"What?"

"One we have a duet together and two... I made the gymnastics team!"

"That's great and that's great"

"I know right, so-" Max stopped and I heard a muffled scream. I turned around and saw Jeb injecting something into Max's lower back. I tryed to tackle him but whatever he gave Max knocked her out and she fell. I caught her and lowered her onto the ground. By now Jeb was gone. I need to know what he gave Max. She was now not only growing wings but she also had an unknown power or ablitly.

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I'll try harder to update it more. I bet your wondering what Jeb injected into Max. All I can say is that it isn't in any of the books, even though some it will come up later. Anyway I promise i'll try and update more and i hope you like it. PLEAVE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! I dont own anything**

Previously: "I made the gymnastics team!" she said. I was about to say something back but was stopped when I heard a muffled scream. I turned about and saw Jeb taking a syringe and putting it in Max's back. Just great, what did he do to her this time?

Max fell limp and then Jeb took off. I caught Max in my arms and lowered her to the ground gently. Whatever Jeb gave her it must be really stong to knock her unconsious.

Chapter 5

**Fang's POV**

I looked around for Jeb, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. After about five minutes of trying to get Max to wake up I picked her up and carried her to my house. Luckily nobody was home yet. I brought Max up to my room and laid her down on my bed. I continued to try and wake up her up but after ten minutes with no sucess I gave up and decided to let her wake up on her own.

I was starting to get really worried when Max still wasn't wake four hours later. I relaxed a little when I heard her moan. I looked back at her and she started to move around a little on bed. "Max? Can you hear me? Open your eyes" I told her.

"It hurts" she said.

"What does?"

"My back"

**Max's POV**

I woke up to an extream pain in my back. "Max? Can you hear me? Open your eyes" Fang said. I did and I reliezed that I was in his room.

"It hurts" I said.

"What does?" Fang questioned. he sounded really worried.

"My back" I told him. I felt his hands pull the back of my shirt up. My back was moving again I knew that. "It's happening again isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. And you know whatever Jeb-"

"Who's jeb?" I asked.

"That guy who made this happen to you"

"Oh"

"Whatever Jeb gave you, it's diffrent and I don't know what will happen"

"That just fantastic" I said, my voice full of sarcasm. This was just going to be a fantastic weekend.

**Skips to Monday**

Fang showed me his wings on saturday. They were black, just like his clothes and hair. His wings had like a 14 foot wingspan. Fang was right about me 'growing' wings. They happened to 'grow' out of my back yesterday. It was pretty painful. I mean I had something grow out of my back. My wingspan was about 13 feet. I had to admit I was pretty surprised at how large they were. They also fit perfectly against my back, which made them easy to hide.

Currently I am in science, we are disecting a frog. **(I was going to put something else but I felt a need to put disecting a frog because I was sick that day in science and was so mad when I didn't get to do it but I don't mean to rant about how much I wanted to disect it so... on with the story!) **Most of the girls would squeal when they had to touch it. I was full hands on though. It was kinda cool disecting it. Fang was stuck disecting it with the biggest wimp **(wait for it...) **Lissa. She didn't even go within five feet of it and Fang had to do everything. From the moment I laid eyes on Lissa I knew that I wasn't going to like her and so far I was right.

Chorus was great... until the teacher, Mrs. Smith, **(That's an original name huh?) **called me and Fang over. "I have something to tell the both of you"

"Alright..." I said, I was very suspisious.

"Well the principal wants the chorus to do a show this friday for the school. I was wondering if you two would like to do the show. If you do it I'll give you some extra credit" I looked at Fang and then back at Mrs. Smith. "Can we think about it?"

"Sure" I turned to Fang and he said. "I don't think we should do it but we both need the extra credit."

"Yeah I agree"

"So are we going to do it?" Fang asked.

"I guess" I said then turned back to Mrs. Smith. "We'll do it" We both said at the same time.

"Great!"

"What do we have to do?" I asked.

"Well, you just have to sing a few songs, you can choose them."

"So we sing a couple songs and thats it?"

"Yes, do you guys have any in mind, talk about it then tell me"

"Okay" I looked at Fang and had a feeling he already had a song in mind. I did too. We talked about it then told the teacher. She agreed on the songs and then the bell rang. Fang and I headed to our free period and started rehearsing the songs. **(Hahaha! I'm not gonna tell you the song until they sing them) **We got the first part of the first song done by the time the bell rang.

Lissa came up to me... suprising. "Coach wanted me to tell you that we have practice tomorrow, wednesday and thurday every week in the gym"

"Alright, I'll be there" I said. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Yeah, I definatly hated her. I grabbed my stuff from my locker, met up with Fang and Iggy and then walked home.

**That's it for this chapter I hope you liked it! I'll try and update within a few days. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: Fang and I headed to our free period and started rehearsing the got the first part of the first song done by the time the bell rang.

Lissa came up to me... suprising. "Coach wanted me to tell you that we have practice tomorrow, wednesday and thurday every week in the gym"

"Alright, I'll be there" I said. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Yeah, I definatly hated her. I grabbed my stuff from my locker, met up with Fang and Iggy and then walked home.

Chapter 6

**Max's POV**

The next day I packed my gym bag with my gymnastics clothes. Today was my first practice. I met up with Fang and Iggy as usual and made small talk on the way to school.

The first part of the day was uneventful, like it always is. I just walked out of class, my history teacher wanted to talk to me about a missing assignment. The hallways were empty, so I was surprised when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a closet. "What the-" I said.

"Hello Maximum" Jeb said. I was a little surprised he was here. How did he even get into the school? "What- what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check on you... my little experiment"

"What did you give me?"

"You'll find out soon enough. It looks like it hasn't taken effect yet. Now go before anyone see's you" He said and then shoved me out of the closet.

I ran to the cafeteria grabbed my food quick and sat down next to Fang. I told him about my little run in with Jeb. Since he didn't give me anything I was alright and Fang was worried but not as much as he was when Jeb injected me with whatever it was.

The rest of the day, nothing happened. Fang and I studied out song's durning chorus and our free period then went to gymnastics. I changed into my gymnastics clothes then went out to meet the team. There were ten girls including me. Most of them didn't believe how good I was and to prove it I did some pretty fancy stuff I bet they didn't know how to do. The only girl there that I didn't like was Lissa, everyone else was nice.

When practice was over, the coach told us we had a preformance in a few weeks. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the gym. To my surprise Fang was there.

**Fang's POV**

I saw Max walking out of the gym. She walked over to me. "What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I had to stay to tell our chorus teacher what songs we're doing and the music and that type of stuff. She aslo said that she wants us to practice the songs as much as possilble."

"Okay, well maybe you can come over tomorrow and we'll practice."

"Sounds good." After a few more minutes we were home.

Today is Wednesday, Friday is our preformance in front of the entire school. Max and I both had all of the songs memorized but we still practiced, just like we were now. We ended up at my house because nobody was home. Nudge and Iggy were over at Max's house.

Max was an amazing singer, I loved her voice. We'd just finished going through the first song for the second time today. "Wanna take a break?" Max asked.

"Yeah, want something to drink?"

"Sure" I went downstairs and grabbed two waters. We practiced for about another hour.

Thursday went by with really fast. Tomorrow was the preformance. Max and I got the whole day off of all of classes to get ready for it. We were suppost to start singing at one. I wasn't nervous about it, I know I have a good voice but I don't usually sing infront of people.

Currently Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Max and I were at the park. We all were playing a game of soccer. It was Me, Nudge, and Gazzy against Max, Angel and Iggy. We're tied at one point each. Gazzy had the ball and passed it to me. I was near the goal and kicked the ball into it but Iggy blocked it and then passed it to Angel who passed it to Max. Max kicked it into the goal and scored a point. At the end of the game we ended up tied with three points each. Max came up to me and nudged my shoulder with hers. "Next time you're going down" she said. I couldn't help but laugh.

By the time we all got home I was tired. As soon as I was in my bed, I was asleep.

When I got up in the morning, I got ready for school and then headed out the door with Iggy. We met up with Max and walked to school.

Max and I went straight to the chorus room. Max and I helped set up everything for the preformance, we practiced and by the time lunch was over we had to get ready to actually start to preform.

After a final practice for each song, people started to fill the auditorium. "Are you nervous?" Max asked me.

"Not really. Are you?"

"A little."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fantastic." I told her.

"Thanks, you will too" She said. The principal came onto the stage and introduced us. Max and I walked out onto the stage together. There was a lot of people. The whole school to be exact. Every seat was filled and there was even some people standing. I looked over to Max and mouthed "ready?" she nodded. I walked behind me and grabbed the guitar. There was a CD with the other instuments on it that would play.

A few seconds later the music started and we started to sing.

**I am so sorry I took forever to update. I haven't had time to work on the story. I'm going to try and update again by saturday but no promises. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previoulsy: The principal came onto the stage and introduced us. Max and I walked out onto the stage together. There was a lot of people. The whole school to be exact. Every seat was filled and there was even some people standing. I looked over to Max and mouthed "ready?" she nodded. I walked behind me and grabbed the guitar. There was a CD with the other instuments on it that would play.

A few seconds later the music started and we started to sing.

Chapter 7

**Fang's POV**

Max began to sing the begining of our first song. I loved the way her voice sounded. It was perfect.

**(The song is Some Nights by Fun. It's not a duet but I tryed to make it one. ** Fang's lined are underlined _Max's lines are in italic. When they both sing it's underlined and in Italic_**) **

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_  
_Some nights, I call it a draw_  
_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_  
_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_  
_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_  
_Most nights, I don't know anymore..._  
_oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_  
_oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style

And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
he stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...

_Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end_  
_Cause I could use some friends for a change_  
_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_  
_Some nights, I always win, I always win..._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_  
_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_  
_Most nights, I don't know... come on_

So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_  
_When I hear songs, they sound like this one_, _so come on_  
_Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!_

_Well, this is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_  
_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_  
This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the f**k wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
But when I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible lies...ahhh...

_oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh_  
_oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh_

The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree  
_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._  
_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

The audience errupted with applause. Max was smiling and I couldn't help but smile as well. "Ready for the next song?" I asked her.

"Yes, this is acutally kinda fun." she said.

"I agree" The music for the next song started and I began to play my guitar again.

**(This song is Bring Me to Life by** **Evanesence) **

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _  
_until you find it there and lead it back home_

Wake me up  
_Wake me up inside_  
I can't wake up  
_Wake me up inside_  
Save me  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
Wake me up  
_bid my blood to run_  
I can't wake up  
_before I come undone_  
Save me  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_  
_you can't just leave me_  
_breathe into me and make me real_  
_bring me to life_

Wake me up  
_Wake me up inside_  
I can't wake up  
_Wake me up inside_  
Save me  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
Wake me up  
_bid my blood to run_  
I can't wake up  
_before I come undone_  
Save me  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling _  
_only you are the life among the dead_

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_got to open my eyes to everything_  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
_bring me to life_

Wake me up  
_Wake me up inside_  
I can't wake up  
_Wake me up inside_  
Save me  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
Wake me up  
_bid my blood to run_  
I can't wake up  
_before I come undone_  
Save me  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
_Bring me to life_

The audience roared with applause again. Neither Max or me could hide our smiles. We did a great job. We walked off stage together. Everone was still clapping, and then began to scream "Encore! Encore! Encore!" Our music teacher told us we could do another song if we knew one. "What about Awake and Alive by Skillet?" Max asked.

"I know that song."

"Then we'll do it." she said. We walked back out onto the stage, and I grabbed the guitar again. I started to play the song on the guitar when Max said "I'll be right back, keep playing" she said then ran off stage. A few seconds later I heard a violin start to play and then Max came back out onstage playing the violin. Soon enough we both started to sing.

**(As you know this song is Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

I'm at war with the world and they Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms

_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
_And my strength is fading fast_  
_You breathe into me at last_

I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here _(right here_), right now (_right now_)  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold

_When my faith is getting weak_  
_And I feel like giving in_  
_You breathe into me again_

I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (_right here_), right now (_right now_)  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up

In the dark  
I can feel you in my sleep  
_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you

I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (_right here_), right now (_right now_)  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up

Max and I smiled at each other again and then exited the stage. Everone really seemed to enjoy our preformance.

After everyone left the auditorium, we helped clean up. Max and I were headed out of the back of the school, to go home, when all of a sudden Max screamed. She sounded like she was in pain. I turned toward her and caught her right before she fell. She was shaking and unconsious. I had a feeling this had something to do with what Jeb gave her. I picked her up and ran all the way home.

**This chapter is mostly song lyrics. I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
